The love of Two Magicians
by little wolf blossom
Summary: Everyone has a past, what's Yuko's? See what's happened to this magician, how did she know Clow, how Moro and Maru come about? This is the past, her past...
1. Chapter 1

The love of two magicians 

I just picked up the second xxxHolic book, and it was amazing. Yǔko knew Clow! I smell a great fict! This is kind of romance/just how the magicians lived and probably a lot of weird magic stuff. This has a bit of xxxHolic, Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa. So hang on to your seats! YǔkoXClow

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters unless stated otherwise. I'm not going to have a disclaimer every chapter. This plot is entirely my own.

Chapter 1

The dark haired magician sat in his old red chair. He stared into the fireplace through his glasses. The flames flickered.

You could hear the door to the old Victorian house creak open. The door shuts. You can hear the foot steps come up the stairs.

The door to the room with the old red chair, with the fireplace and big windows opens. The young looking magician comes in. She has long black hair and fiery red eyes.

The girl speaks, "Hello sweetie, I'm home" And kisses the magician on the cheek.

"I missed you, Yǔko" The mysterious magician rises.

"I've missed you too" Says Yŭko in a sexy voice. "Let go to the kitchen and get something to eat".

They head toward the kitchen and walk down the stairs hand in hand.

"So Clow, did you do anything interesting?"

"I watched myself in the other dimensions. My reincarnation is funny. Quite interesting. I also made a nice mineral called escudo. How was your day at work?

"The wish shop is quite nice, I really should look for a helper. But I have the feeling that one will come in about 100years."

"Maybe I could help my darling in the shop" Says Clow as he cuddles closer to her on the 2 person loveseat sofa.

"No! Do you know how many valuables I have in the store? You'd probably break them all!" (Dun dun dun… The truth is that Clow, the famous magician is… a… KLUTZ!)

Clow pouts, "Fine."

"Lets head upstairs." The pair heads up the stairs to a big room with royal red walls with golden leaves and trim. The bed is in the center of the room against the wall. It has a big canopy and the covers are red with gold trim. There's a vanity and two dressers, all of them old teak. There is a door for a closet, a door for a bathroom, and a door for something else (you'll find out later what it is.)

Yuko goes into the bathroom and changes into a light cotton white nightgown. When she comes out, Clow whistles. Yuko smirks and walks slowly and sexily towards the bed. Clow just sits there mesmerized. Yǔko has seduced the great magician Clow Reed.

She jumps playfully on the bed, and Clow closes the canopy. All you can see are two shadows, one with a blue aura and one with a purple aura.


	2. Chapter 2

The Love of Two Magicians

Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! I'm hoping thatyou read and review. Thanks for reading, and without further delay, here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Clow woke up to an empty bed. He rolled over, and noticed that Yuko's white night dress was on the floor. He took a shower and got changed. When he emerged from the bathroom, Yuko stood there with a cake.

"I baked it myself" Said Yuko. "How old are you again? I forgot"

Clow chuckles lightly, " I'm 283." Yuko waves her harm and candles appear on the cake. You can't even see the cake, the candles are even shooting out from the sides.

"Happy Birthday, darling." Says Yuko seductively. Clow smiles and blows out all the candles in one blow. He smiles.

Yuko takes out a blade and starts cutting the cake. Plates appear. Clow holds one out to get a piece of thecake. He sets it on the dresser. Yuko sends the cake back down the stairs with magic. They sit down on the bed and started to eat.

"You know what Clow? You're 283, but you don't look a day over 40."

You know what Yuko? You shouldn't be talking! You're 290! You don't look a day over 30!" As Clow ate the cake, a smudge appeared across his face. Yuko starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Clow asks.

"Your face…" He didn't let Yuko finish.

"What's so funny about my face?" He says, not noticing that there's cake on his face.

"Sweetie, thereiscake on your face." Says Yuko. Clow calms down and tries to wipe the cake off, but he doesn't succeed. He only succeeded in smudging it across his whole face.

"Let me help you" Yuko leans over and licks it off his face. She smile and sit back down and starts eating her cake again, but this time with a smile playing on her lips. Clow is mesmerized. He "accidentally" has frosting fly toward Yuko's face. It splatters on her cheek. He smiles.

"Honey, want me to get that off for you?" He asks. Yuko looks up and smirks.

"No thanks." And she flings some food over to him.

Food Fight, Magician style! Clow throws his plate at her, he magicked it to fly straight at the target. Yuko takes out her famous bat. She whacks it straight back at Clow. Clow uses a magic barrier.

"Too old to move around, eh, Clow?" Teased Yuko.

Clow smiles and he makes more cake appear. They twirl around him like a tornado. Randomly, the cake starts coming out toward Yuko. Yuko smile and takes out the famous bat once again. The hits someand dodges some,weaving through the mess straight towards Clow.

She has a cake in hand, and when she's close enough, she shoves it through his barrier. Clow gets hit in the face, Yuko snickers and backs off.

Clow throws a piece of cake towards Yuko, it hit her in the chest. Clow smiles. When he smiling thinking about who knows what, Yuko throws another piece of cake at him. This goes on for a while. Ten minutes later, you find the magicians on the bed.

The good thing about having a food fight and you're a magician, you can clean up in a snap. Clow snaps his fingers and everything is clean. Yuko smiles.

"I have to go to work now. Have fun." Yuko moves toward the door and leaves. Clow smiles and flops down on the bed.

"Happy birthday… to me." Clow whispers to himself.

/At the store

Yuko opens up the shop. She wonder's what kind of costumers she will have today.

As she sits on her chair, a young lady walks in. She's probably about 20 or so, and she looks like a model. She stares around the room.

"May I help you?" says Yuko in a mysterious voice.

"Hum… I don't even know why I came in, I couldn't help my self." Says the woman.

"What is your wish?" Asks Yuko.

"My… wish?"

"Yes, your wish. What would you like?"

"Well, there's this problem i have at home…"

"Continue"

"You see, my kids hate me, and my husband is never home. I was wondering if you could make my kids like me more." Yuko stares at her for a moment.

"That is a mighty big wish. You would need to pay a big price."

"I don't care about the money, I have loads."

"It's not about money."

"Please grant me that one wish."

Yuko smiles uneasily. "Your wish is granted. Your price is…"

TBC

How did you like it? PLS R+R I hope you liked it. Bye for now! Read my other stories too, ok?

LWB


	3. Chapter 3

The Love of Two Magicians

Thanks for the Reviews! I'm so happy,I hope you keep the reviews comming. Now, time for...

Chapter 3

"Your price is your relationship." Says Yuko

"My relationship?"

"Yes, your relationship with your kids. When you get home, your kids will not remember you. You need to make a new relationship from scratch. They will know that you are their mom, but they wont love you, they won't hate you."

"But…"

"Your wish was to have your kids like you. You have to do that yourself. I just made it easier."

The lady leaves, apparently shaken.

Yuko sighs. Business was slow as usual. As she walked back into the storeroom, something seems out of place. She shrugs it off and looks for beer. When she found the beer, there was a knock at the door. She runs off to go and answer it, beer in hand. A guy stood there.

"Um… What is this place?"

"This is a place where whishes are granted." Yuko replied.

"I have no wishes"

"Everyone has wishes"

"I have none" The boy turned around and left. Yuko too a sip of the beer and smirked, The guy would be back. And his wish would be difficult to grant… After all, everything is hutzin.

As Yuko started to get ready for lunch, a strange girl came by. Yuko could detect a strange presence around her. Death hung around the girl. The girl stared longingly at Yuko's shop. Yuko walkd out and stared backat the girl.

"Hello, can I help you, young lady?" Yuko said cautiously.

"No. I don't need any help, but you do." With that, the little girl walked away. Yuko looked a bit pale. Looking up at the sky, she thought to herself, _Not good._ Yuko quickly locked up shop and headed toward the fortuneteller's shop.

"Ah, Yuko. I've been waiting for you." The fortuneteller greets her at the door. "Hurry up now." The old lady shoves Yuko into the store. She takes one last glance out onto the street before closing the door.

"Yuko, it's dangerous for you. There is a dark force out there. It is after you. On must be careful. They will strike on the day that you fear the most."

"Did it have something to do with the girl I saw earlier?"

"You know I can not answer such a direct question."

Yuko bites her lip. She has never been this unsure… The only time that she had was when she got attacked.

/Flash Back (This is not real, this is made up! Part of it is kinda real)

It was the year of which her sister, Pandora, received a box. Yuko warned her sister not to open it, so her sister didn't.

A week later, Yuko had an uneasy feeling. The box was by her side, and it was still shut. Where was this feeling coming from? _SISTER!_

Yuko ran to her sisters' room and flung the doors open. Her sister was not there. She ran to the bathing chambers. Then realization hit her; she was in the room she just left! She ran back to the chamber she was just in.

"NO!" Yuko screamed. She walked in on her sister and a man. The man gave a smirk and left.

"What is your problem, sister? I was only kissing him. He's not a bad mad."

"Do you even know who that man is?"

"Yes, his name is Prometheus."

"Did you see the chains around his ankles, that can only mean he was imprisoned! That means he did something bad!"

"Stop worrying about me. He told me that they were gifts to him from Zeus himself!"

"He was the one that gave you the box! What ever you do, don't open the box! Ok? Sister, you have to promise me that. What ever you do, don't open the box!"

"Fine, I won't open the box. I promise."

"Ok, I'll take your word for it."

With that Yuko walked away. She ignored the black box as she passed. She stopped at the door and said " Beware of that man" then she left. Her sister was heading toward the other door.

They left their separate ways. Days past, and Yuko didn't have that feeling again. But one day, the day she feared most, the day where there was no moon, she got that feeling. She ran to her sister.

She found her sister in Prometheus's arms. He was guiding her hands toward the box. Prometheus was kissing her to take her mind off of it. As her hands started lifting the lid off of the box, Yuko screamed, " NO! YOU PROMISED!"

Her sister wasn't listening. She was lost in Prometheus's eyes. Yuko tried to knock the box out of Pandora's hands, but Prometheus blocked her. Yuko started chanting. She was going to cast the spell of death.

When she finished the spell, it was too late… Pandora had opened the box. Prometheus smirked. He and Pandora vanished into the shadows. Her sisters' eyes were tinted with nothing. They were just empty orbs.

Yuko's death spell hit the wall. As she saw the box, the box was empty. Her sister had let chaos fill the world. Her sister. Yuko wept. When she struggled over to the box, there was one thing left in it, HOPE.

In despair, Yuko closed the box, and trapped Hope in the box…

/End Flash Back

To be continued! I hope you like the little Pandora gig. I love Pandora, so I though I'd try to incorporate it into the story. I hope you like it! I hope you R&R. I'm starting school soon, so it might be a while until I update, I'll try as hard as I can! I hope this was long enough. Read my other stories and don't forget to Review!

LWB


	4. Chapter 4

The Love of Two Magicians

Yea, I might have to change the title, I seem to be off on a tangent and I don't think I'm ever coming back. I really don't know how to incorporate some ClowxYuko, maybe I will later… I hope you like Le Portrait de Petite Cossette. There's a slight crossover! I hope you'll forgive me for not updating. I hope you like it still. Did my writing style improve? I would love to know!

kitty kat- thanks for the review!

Chapter 4

When Yuko arrived home later that night, Clow was at the door waiting for her return.

"How was your day?" He asked her, oblivious to what happened.

"Urg…" Was Yuko's only answer when entering the house. It was until she collapsed on the couch that she elaborated. "There was a girl. She, she came to my shop and told me I needed help. After, I went to the fortuneteller. She told me that there will be forces that are after me, and will strike on the day I fear most, the day with no moon. I'm scared, Clow, I really am." Said Yuko as she cuddled up against the pillows that were on the couch.

"Then go into hiding." Suggested the great magician. "My magic can cover you."

"But, that will endanger you too. I can't do that. I need to let this run it's course. It will get better for me." Yuko got up from the couch to a cabinet near by. She took out a bottle of sake.

"Do get me a glass, Clow." Requested Yuko. Clow got two glasses and sat down next to her.

"What are you going to do, Yuko? The day with no moon, it's…" Clow paused to think. "It's only six days away!" Clow took a drink of his sake before looking back at Yuko.

"I know, I know. I don't know what to do though. But now, I'll… Sleep!" Said Yuko as she jumped up, a little tipsy due to the sake.

"How much sake did you…" Started Clow, but stopped when he noticed the empty bottle on the ground. He quickly got up to catch the drunk Yuko, who just fell.

"S-han-sk, Clow. Fer catshing me-e-e." Said Yuko. Clow could only sigh and carry her to their room, where he set her down gently on the bed. He tucked her in and said good night before he slipped in beside her.

When Yuko awoke, the smell that she usually welcomed in the morning, the smell of breakfast, made her vomit. "Eki-Kyabe" She managed to groan out. Like magic, Clow appeared before her, with eki-kyabe. She quickly downed the vile liquid.

"Ah! That felt good." Remarked Yuko.

When she left for work, she passed a shop that was selling antiques. She looked in, hoping to find some items that other people castaway as trash. She came upon two items; a mummified monkey's paw and an antique wine glass.

"Hello, my name is Eiri. Have you seen something you like?"

"Yes, I would like the cylinder and the wine glass, how much would it be?" Asked Yuko, but Eiri was not listening anymore. His eyes hardened. He clutched the glass close to himself.

Yuko frowned; she threw a generous amount of money at him. "That should be more than enough to cover both items."

"This glass is mine… Mine!" He said, and he started to mumble to the glass, "Cossette, are you alright? I won't let anyone buy my precious." Yuko tapped two fingers to his forehead.

"It seems that you have been in contact with the spirit inside the glass. I can grant your wish, spirit, for a price." Mumbled Yuko.

"Will you?" Asked a voice from within the glass, "Can you heal a girl from her sadness?"

"Cossette?" Asked Eiri. "Why are you talking to her, when you wouldn't speak to anyone else?"

But they both ignored him.

"You, you are the Space-time witch, are you not?"

"Yes, I am. I can grant your wish, for a price."

"Please, release me from this glass prison. Free me from my prison. Free my soul from these chains." Begged the girl.

Yuko looked on with a deep look. She pulled out a drawstring bag from her pocket. Extracting what looked like a mini disc. Tracing her fingers over the disc, a seal of a butterfly lit up.

Eiri gazed at the mark, stunned. Cossette sat silently, waiting for her freedom. Mumbling a few words, the butterfly on the disc was set free, flying towards the glass. It branded the beautiful glass with its enchanting purple wings.

It set fourth a bright light, that blinded Eiri, yet didn't affect Yuko at all. When the light died down, a girl stood before them. The girl had long blond tresses and wore a dark dress. The girl gave a small turn before turning to Yuko.

"What would you like for your payment?"

"Nothing much." Replied Yuko. "Just a few artifacts that only you know about." Cossette nodded. "I expect payment within six months of the wish." Cossette nodded again and walked out of the store, leaving Eiri and Yuko alone.

"Now" Said Yuko, turning to Eiri. "Would you like your wish to be granted?" Eiri stared at Yuko with awe and fear. Not knowing what to say, he ran. Yuko shrugged and took the glass and cylinder.

She soon arrived at her shop. The day dragged on with no suspicious occurrences.

When she got home later, Clow was waiting for her.

"What are you going to do? It's coming up soon." Said Clow.

"I'll just bear it. They can't be _that_ bad. They only have power on that one-day. If they appear, it gives me a chance to attack them and stop them from tormenting me further." Was Yuko's simple reply. She headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Throughout the night, Clow kept pestering her about the day of doom.

Each day after that, Clow would keep reminding her about the day with no moon. She never listened to him though. The only day he didn't complain was the night before the day with no moon. He was silent through dinner and went straight to bed after he finished washing the dishes.

Yuko woke up the next morning. It felt like any other morning. The sun was out, a few clouds in the sky, some spirits in the sky too. When she headed to work, her day had only begun…

TBC

Notes: Cliffy! How do you like it? I will update soon. I just need to work out the details. Did you guys hear, XXXHolic movie! Also, there is going to be a Tsubasa movie. I can't wait until they come out in America. I hope you like my stories, now for a few comments…

When I reread the first chapter, I realized that you might be confused as to how Clow can watch his reincarnation. It's possible because he's in a different dimension, and the two dimensions have two different time frequencies. So in Eriol's (his reincarnation) world, Clow is already dead.

Eiri, the wine glass, and Cossette are from the wine glass scene are originally from Le portrait de Petite Cossette. Which is an anime that's pretty good.

If you hadn't noticed, Yuko hasn't meet Watanuki yet.

Give me the three C's pls. Critique, Comments, Complaints. Suggestions might be nice too! Read my other stories sometime.

If you like my writing, I'm also taking challenges. Just e-mail them to me. Try to be specific about which series and which characters. Thankies.

LWB


	5. Chapter 5

The Love of Two Magicians

Hello! Contrary to popular belief, I have not abandoned this story! Not ye, not evert!

Chapter 5

When Yuko entered her store, all was quiet. Yuko sat down and sighed. The bell she kept above her entrance rang. When she looked up, the boy from a few days ago stood at the door.

"Ah, you're back. You have a wish, don't you?" Yuko inspected the boy. He was five six and had an aristocratic look to him. His eyes were empty, but it looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"There are… things following me. Can you get rid of them?" The boy looked desperate, on the verge of tears.

"For a price."

"Anything," the boy responded without hesitation. Yuko nodded.

"I will see what I can do."

The boy bowed politely to her and left her store.

Yuko went into her storage room and extracted a paper umbrella.

"I'm heading out." She said to no one and proceeded to leave. She walked past the walls of her humble abode and was hit with rays of sun. She opened her umbrella and headed in the direction the boy went earlier.

She could tell when the boy stopped, for there was a dark cloud that was growing bigger with each step she took.

She turned a corner, expecting to see the boy again, but standing there was not the boy. Instead, there were two girls. One had long blue hair, the other, short pink. The pink haired one was against the wall and the blue haired one was trying to protect her from something; something that only they could see.

When the blue haired one saw Yuko, she pleaded, "Help me, please! I need to protect my sister."

When Yuko looked over again, she saw it. It was the boy from earlier, but he was consumed. He too looked over at Yuko.

"Help me. They are following me, get rid of them. I will pay with anything."

Yuko said nothing at first; she just looked from the girls, to the boy. When Yuko didn't move, the boy turned his attention back to the girls.

"If you won't help me, I'll get rid of them my self."

"Please, help us!" Yuko watched as the boy advanced on the girls. The blue haired girl waited until he was in their face before shoving the pink haired on away.

"Run!" The pink haired one could only watch in horror as her sister's soul was consumed by the demon. Yuko looked away, to ease the pain.

"Sister!" The pink haired girl ran over to her sister and held her in her arms. "Sister..." She started crying.

The boy had no mercy and took her soul too. The pink haired girl slumped lifelessly on top of her sister.

Yuko stood tall and closed her umbrella. She pointed it at the boy. "You've done enough here." Yuko looked remorseful as the umbrella opened and consumed the boy's spirit along with the twins'.

Yuko stepped over to the girls, not once shedding a tear. "I'm sorry." Yuko took some stones out of her pocket and placed on in each girl's mouth.

The rocks dissolved in their mouth and they woke up, their eyes a bit empty.

"Hello, who are you?' The pink haired one questioned.

"Who am I?" The blue haired one got up.

Yuko got up and sighed. "My name is Yuko. Your names are… um… Maru-dashi and Moro-dashi."

"How do you know us?" The pink haired girl looked puzzled.

"I'm… I'm your manager and you work for me." Yuko lied through her teeth.

"Alright! Where do we work and live?"

"You work at my store and you live there too. I'll take you there now."

The two girls followed Yuko, looking around at all the different sites that were so unfamiliar to them.

They reached Yuko's store and the girl ran around the small front lawn.

"What do we do here, mistress?" Maru-dashi asked.

"You help me with whatever I need help with. I have to go out now. Just don't break anything." The two girls nodded.

When Yuko got out onto the street again, she sighed.

She walked down the street and didn't mind the shadow that followed her.

Yuko walked around town as if it was a normal day. She picked up some sweets and some sake for the shop.

_'If I'm going to have a horrible day, can they hurry up with it?'_ Yuko thought, slowly munching on a crepe. The street was empty and there was a slight breeze that rustled the trees.

Once the thought was out, a loud boom was heard behind her. Yuko slowly turned.

"Hello, Fei-Wang Reed." Yuko licked the crumbs off from around her lips.

"Yuko," The man bowed. "And how are you?"

"I'm well… Fei-Wang."

"And my descendent?"

"Clow? He is also well. But what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can't I just visit another skilled witch? Is it such a crime?" drawled Fei-Wang with a grin.

Yuko scowled. "What is your real reason for coming?"

"Skeptical as always, but always on the mark," Fei-Wang's grin widened, "I'm here for one reason only. That reason is to destroy you."

Yuko's eyes narrowed at this threat. "Really?"

Notes: The end of this chapter! I have more coming, so don't you worry. So, Maru and Moro dashi? Hm… I'll expect more of them in the future.

It's Fai-Wang! I wonder what he's playing at. I will not abandon this story, you remember that! I might make the chapters longer though… Hmmm.

LWB


End file.
